


Stand My Ground

by ThePiesEndure



Series: The Sub Trilogy [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions escalate and uncertainties abound. Simple Plan are heading out on tour and Pierre has laid down the rules. She baulks at his commands, but it seems she has nowhere to turn..</p><p>One final encounter with Matthew brings a glimmer of hope though it seems slim. But, she has nothing else left to lose. So, she takes the chance given her, even with the uncertainty that it may bring.</p><p>Warning: Strong sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'll drive you home."

You know, the kids are great. They really are. First day back and they’re just so ready to get into work. Some of them even wrote a big message on the whiteboard ‘we love Biology with Miss-’. Walking into see that sign on the board makes up for a lot of the shit that’s been going on in my personal life.  
  
After New Year’s that fleeting hope that I’d had that everything would be better? That all went down the drain, when Pierre called me three days before school was due to go back, telling me he was going to up the stakes. Meaning, reading between the lines, that I wasn’t doing good enough to keep him as my benefactor. I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean, honestly. I mean, all he wants from me is my body, and he takes everything I offer him, so…I don’t really get it.  
  
Maybe he’s finally gotten sick of me and would prefer his girlf-  _fiancée_  to give him what he needs. Or maybe he’s satiated his twisted desires enough. Or something. But, that doesn’t help me, because if he quits, I lose out. Teaching doesn’t earn me enough to pay back what I owe… my university debts, and some other dealings that I got into earlier in my life.  
  
I’m not a bad person. I just made some mistakes when I was younger. Everyone makes them. Most people learn from them, but perhaps I didn’t go the right way in dealing with mine. Being a practising Christian for as long as I can remember, one would think that I’d try to fix my issues in a righteous God approved venture. Becoming a prostitute really isn’t a very…Godly pursuit. I mean, I’m not really a hooker…but, technically that’s what I’m doing…selling my body to get what I need. My parents would be horrified if they knew this is what their precious daughter is doing with her life.  
  
But, I can’t foresee any way out of my situation, short of throwing myself at the mercy of the people I owe money to. But, I don’t even want to think of them. They’re so far from my life, my mind… all I want to do is repay my debts and get a move on with my life.  
  
But, if Pierre isn’t going to help me anymore, that’s going to become a very big problem.  
  
“Miss?”  
  
I blink several times looking at one of the boys in my class. “Mhm?”  
  
He points to the door. “The Principal…”  
  
I glance over. Principal Brown is standing in the doorway to my classroom, a frown on his face. One of the relief staff is with him a concerned expression on her face.  
  
Principal Brown nods to me. “You’re needed in my office; Rachel will mind your class.”  
  
I furrow my brow. “Is there a problem?”  
  
“No, there’s someone here to see you.”  
  
My stomach clenches at his words. But, I manage to remain composed as I turn to my class. “Alright, guys. Miss Bell is going to take the rest of lesson, just keep working on your projects.”  
  
My students just wave absently to me, even though some of them watch me curiously as I get up to leave the room.  
  
As I step out, the Principal says to me, “I’m not sure about this man; he doesn’t seem the type of person I would expect you to know.”  
  
That sets my heart to racing. Who the hell could be coming to call on me while I’m at work? There isn’t anyone who knows I even work at this school, besides…Pierre…but why would he be here? I guess I’ll find out, though.  
  
I cross my arms over my breasts and murmur, “Did he say his name?”  
  
“A Mr Bouvier.” Principal Brown raises his eyebrows at me, as if expecting me to explain that to him.  
  
But, I just close my eyes briefly, nodding. “Well, we’d better get to your office then…”  
  
Smoothing my palms over the skirt I’m wearing, the rough texture gives me something to ground myself. I have no clue what Pierre would want from me. He’s always made a point of not contacting me during school hours, and never, ever has he come looking for me. Which means that it can’t be something good. The reason he’s here, that is.  
  
It doesn’t take long for us to get to the office, though it feels like a very long time to me. My heart is racing, and my hands clammy. I’m nervous, which is always a given whenever I’m around Pierre, anyway. The fact that he’s facing the door as we walk into the office makes it even more difficult for me to remain composed. But, through sheer force of will, I manage to give him a small nod of acknowledgement as Principal Brown walks in behind me, and shuts the door.  
  
I’ll let him steer the conversation until Pierre actually speaks to me directly.  
  
“Have a seat,” Principal Brown motions to me as he moves behind his desk. Pierre shifts forward on his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. The expression on his face is giving nothing away. My boss looks at him. “So, here she is. You tell me you know her?”  
  
Pierre barely gives me a glance as he responds, “We’re close friends. I have some news to give her that I felt I needed to do in person. Otherwise, I would’ve waited and called her after she finished work.” His voice is light, revealing none of his intent. But, I figure whatever it is he needs to tell me must be important if he’s taken time out to actually come down to my school to see me. And in some way, I’m grateful he has bothered to do that. Though, I am apprehensive as to the nature of his message.  
  
The principal just nods, indicating Pierre should continue.  
  
Pierre looks toward me this time, a frown passing over his face. “I’d like to speak with her in private, if that’s okay?”  
  
“Of course, you can use the conference room. I’m about to go to one of my classes now, anyway; just send her back to her class once you’re finished.”  
  
Pierre nods as he stands, unfolding his big frame from the chair. I can’t help but think that in comparison to Matt he’s kind of on the scrawny side. Lean and mean… Yes, because of course that’s an appropriate thought to be having while standing in the Principal’s office…  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Go back out to the hallway, and then it’s the first door on the left.”  
  
Pierre asks and gets directions to the conference room; I just sit there, waiting for instructions. None come, at least not verbally. After a moment, Pierre turns to me, touches me lightly on the shoulder; a tingle runs through my body from where his skin comes into contact with mine. Glancing up at him, I catch the tilt of his head toward the door. I swallow hard, before smoothing my hands over my skirt, gathering my composure and following him out of the office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Nice of you to wear a skirt for me,” Pierre’s voice is a low growl in my ear as he practically propels me through the door of the conference room.  
  
The ominous click of the lock on the door alerts me to the seriousness of my situation. I spin around to face him as he keeps moving toward me, finding myself backed up against the large table.  
  
A shiver runs down my spine like an ice-cold fingertip. The look in his eyes is indecipherable. That scares me a little and I feel a tiny trickle of sweat on the side of my face.  
  
Pierre steps right up to me, and braces his hands against the edge of the table, trapping me between his arms. The heat of his body up against mine is overwhelming, but the way his eyes lock with mine, prevent me from losing focus.  
  
Pierre’s lips twitch faintly, before he speaks in a rumble, “We have a problem.”  
  
I blink up at him. “A problem, sir?”  
  
His face is stern as he nods his head slowly. “Yes.” That’s all he says in response, as if he wants me to figure it out for myself. I swallow reflexively, conscious of everything about him as he leans into me.  
  
“Wha-what would that be, sir?” I probably already know, but I can’t fathom it right now.  
  
Pierre raises his eyebrows, slightly. “I think you know.”  
  
I tremble, shaking my head. He frowns, brow furrowing in deep lines.  
  
“We leave on tour, soon. And I won’t see you for several months.”  
  
Biting my lip, I wonder what relevance that has for me; it was never an issue before. Or, at least I don’t think it ever has been. Pierre’s expression darkens even more and he glowers at me.  
  
“Do you know what that means, for you?” he asks a hard note to his words.  
  
“Um…no, sir?”  
  
Pierre sighs, leaning in more, his hips pressing flush against mine. A shudder runs through me as I feel his sudden arousal at our proximity to each other. He’s hard against me, and that fact causes a spot of wetness to form between my legs. I swallow hard, thinking: I can’t be feeling like this now…not in the middle of the school conference room.  
  
“It means,” Pierre starts in a low meaningful tone, “that you will be free of me for that whole time.”  
  
I give him a confused look, not certain how that can be an issue. In fact, it almost sounds like a good thing. To me at least. Pierre raises his eyebrows at me. Maybe he wants me to say something.  
  
“Um…yippee?” I frown as I say that, though because I feel that’s not really the appropriate response.  
  
Pierre snorts, his hands moving from the edge of the table to rest on my hips. My muscles tighten at his touch. He kneads the tips of his fingers into my sides then slides them to the front of my top, absently toying with the hem. I press back more against the edge of the table, not that there’s anyway to escape him.  
  
Pierre growls, “That’s not a good thing. So, we need to lay down some ground rules.”  
  
Biting at my bottom lip I nod a little. Whatever goes as far as I’m concerned; I’m not one for arguing with him. It’s not gotten me anywhere in the past.  
  
“First, you don’t see anyone else while I’m gone. Second, you have to call me at least twice a week. Thirdly, when you do call, be prepared to do anything I tell you to do. And finally,” he pauses, eyes narrowing on me. I hold my breath, anxious to hear the final thing. “And finally, an exception to the first thing… Matt may come calling again.”  
  
My breath catches at the thought of the other man, but I manage not to make my reaction obvious. It’s embarrassing enough without Pierre knowing how I feel. Giving a tight nod, I decide it best not to give a verbal response. Pierre obviously approves, because he smiles a little whilst squeezing my hips again.  
  
“So, you got all that?” Pierre asks, one eyebrow lifting. I nod again and mumble in assent.  
  
“Good.”  
  
He exhales roughly then leans in closer, eyes narrowing on my face. He seems to be searching for something; I’m not sure what. I just stare back at him blankly. He sighs and steps back crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
My breathing is still a little unsteady. But, I’m grateful he’s no longer standing so close to me. I lick at my lips while readjusting my blouse. It’s out of place where Pierre was playing with the edge. I clear my throat nervously.  
  
“Was that all you needed, sir?” I don’t like the fact that my voice shakes as I ask him that.  
  
Pierre’s gaze is dark as he looks at me, pondering my question. Then he shakes his head glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
“What time do you knock off?”  
  
I bite my lip then reply, “Last lesson finishes at three…but I usually stay until five.”  
  
“Five?” he sounds a little surprised. I nod. He glowers at me. “Why?”  
  
Shrugging, I lean back against the table. “Marking students’ work, planning lessons for the next day…”  
  
Pierre shakes his head. “Didn’t realise teaching was that involved.”  
  
I smile weakly. “Yeah, the admins a bitch. And we don’t get paid enough.” Hence the reason I’m in this situation in the first place, I think silently.  
  
Pierre rubs at his cheek and nods slowly.  
  
“Any chance you can finish earlier this afternoon?”  
  
I blink. “You mean not stay after so long?”  
  
“Yeah,” there’s an edge to his voice.  
  
I bite at my bottom lip more, not sure how to respond to his request. Pierre raises his eyebrows at me. I shiver then decide that maybe I can afford to. I don’t actually have anything to mark tonight, and I was planning to give myself a little bit of a break. But, I’m not sure I want to tell Pierre this. I don’t want him impinging on my private time. But, judging by the serious expression in his eyes I may not have a choice.  
  
Swallowing hard, I bob my head a little, sucking at my bottom lip as I murmur, “Well, I have some spare periods tomorrow where I can do my marking…so…I guess I can leave that for then…”  
  
“Good.” Pierre glances at the clock again, his eyes narrowing as he appears to take time to mull over his own thoughts. Then he returns his gaze to mine. “Meet me out the front as soon as you’ve dismissed your class. I assume you took public transport today?”  
  
I flush and look down. I’ve taken to catching the bus to school because gas prices have risen. My car is sitting in its spot at my apartment block. Untouched since the New Year.  
  
“Yes,” I mumble.  
  
Pierre chuckles as he states firmly, “I’ll drive you home.”  
  
“Okay…” I’m not sure what to think of that, but part of me realises it’s not an offer. His tone is too demanding for that to be the case.  
  
He smiles at me then sighs. “I’d better let you get back to class.” He moves away from me, toward the door. Looking at me, he raises his eyebrows.  
  
I blink slowly; class is the last thing on my mind now. But, I’ll just have to push through the rest of the day and try not to think about what will happen once it’s over. Nodding, I follow him out of the conference room inadvertently casting my eyes up and down the corridors, feeling relief that there is no one else around.  
  
Pierre looks back at me once more and says, smirking, “I’ll be waiting for you when you get out.”  
  
My head feels like it’s about to fall off the top of my neck as I nod once again. Then I just stand there as he continues a slight swagger to his step as he walks down the corridor, turns a corner and out of my sight.


	2. "Not tonight."

A chilly breeze greets me as I step out of the main building onto the front steps. Several of my colleagues walk out with me and wave as they head for the staff parking lot. I lift my hand as I scan the front driveway. Pierre’s car is sitting near the gates, engine idling. The sound travels even to where I’m standing, an ominous hum that sends a shiver down my spine.  
  
I make my way over to the car, conscious of the crunch of the gravel beneath my shoes. Several students call out to me as I pass them; I force a smile and nod wishing them a good evening, and saying all those other banal things teachers say to students. None of that really registers on my mind though as I finally stop by Pierre’s car.  
  
The passenger door swings open, revealing Pierre who is settling back in his seat, obviously watching me.  
  
“Get in.” His voice is flat. But, I obey instantly. Sliding into the passenger seat, I set my bag on the floor and buckle up, keeping my gaze fixed on the dashboard.  
  
There is silence, except for the hum of the engine. Pierre offers no more words as he pulls away from the kerb and drives out of the school gates. I watch as he steers the car in a severe silence his gaze fixed on the road. The tension in his shoulders is the only sign that he’s feeling anything at all in this moment. Meanwhile I’m a mess, because I have no idea what’s going through his mind.  
  
“Open your blouse.” Pierre’s voice comes out of nowhere. I blink at him in surprise.  
  
“What?”  
  
He doesn’t look over but his voice hardens. “Your blouse. Open it.”  
  
I bite my lip, chewing at it nervously but I obey. Because what else am I to do? It’s not like I’ve ever said no to him. Still, we’re in his car…on the highway where people might see…  
  
“Sir…”  
  
I jump as he reaches over and tugs the top few buttons open, still without looking at me, eyes never wavering from the road. Gasping, I hastily undo the rest of the buttons allowing my blouse to hang open; revealing the fact that I’m wearing a lacy black bra.  
  
Pierre snorts softly. “That’s against school policy, isn’t it?”  
  
My cheeks flush and I look down at my feet. “I don’t make a habit of taking my clothes off at work…”  
  
“Why bother wearing it then?”  
  
I bite my lip, not wanting to tell him I wear it because it makes me feel good about myself. Pierre catches my eye and frowns.  
  
“You think it makes you feel sexy?”  
  
I shiver at his tone. “Yessir…” No point in lying, right?  
  
He chuckles, a dark sound. “Makes you _look_ sexy…”  
  
He goes quiet after that and says nothing more until we drive up to a set of lights that I recognise. We’re about five minutes from his place. That’s a surprise…he doesn’t let me anywhere near his place. He keeps his personal life separate from his time with me. So, obviously the situation between us is getting serious…or at least he’s serious about making a point…and maybe he wants to do it where he has complete control…  
  
“You’re staying with me tonight.” He read my mind. Pierre glances at me, expression stony. “We need to go through a few things.”  
  
I nod and look out the window as the lights turn green and he pulls away. We drive only about a hundred feet more before he makes a turn and eventually pulls into the drive of a large housing estate. Staring up toward the house that sits on the back of the block, I realise that I’ve never even seen photos of his home. Pierre is more private than any other famous guy I’ve ever met. Though, that’s not really saying much. He prefers it that way, and oddly in this industry the fans respect that a lot.  
  
I think his fiancée appreciates that as well…  
  
“Um…does your fiancée know you’re bringing me here?” I risk asking him this because I just thought of it. Pierre’s mouth tightens, but he doesn’t answer me. Though it probably is an unnecessary question. It’s not as if Pierre being with me is some huge secret.  
  
Looking down, I fiddle with my purse feeling more nervous than I’ve ever been with him. Pierre remains silent even as he helps me out and guides me inside. It’s not until the door clicks shut behind us that he turns his focus back to me.  
  
“Chelle’s gone to stay with her sister in Laval,” he says as he leads me through the front of the house. “So, you don’t need to worry about that.”  
  
I nod slightly, tugging absently at the front of my blouse. His brow furrows and he stays my hand with his own.  
  
“Don’t do that.”  
  
I mumble an apology, dropping my hands by my sides. He sighs and heads down the hall, motioning with a hand to doors that we pass.  
  
“Living room, kitchen…and this is my room.” He stops at a door right at the end of the corridor. I blink at him. He looks at me, lifting an eyebrow. “Problem?”  
  
I clear my throat, though that grants me no relief; my mouth has gone dry. “Your room, sir?”  
  
He pulls me close, the heat of his body against mine causing a flush to rise to my cheeks. There’s a glint in his eyes that really should disturb me, but instead I feel this rush of wetness between my legs. His low chuckle in response just makes it all the worse. And then he releases me so he can open the door, pulling me through after him.  
  
I’m not sure what I was expecting when I entered the room. But, it’s just a simple set up; large Queen-sized bed, iron-wrought frame; a vanity to the left and a night stand on what is obviously Pierre’s side of the bed. Everything is neat and looks in its place, just how he likes his life. Though, with me in it, that’s not entirely true. I’m kinda the one messy thing in his life. I don’t really make sense here. Perhaps the fact that he controls me though…  
  
“Did you hear what I just said?”  
  
I blink, realising that Pierre is looking at me with an expectant look. I shake my head; honesty is the best policy with him.  
  
“I want you to relax. I’m not going to do anything to you.”  
  
“What?” Staring at him. Uncertain.  
  
Pierre growls, grabbing my arm and pulling me to sit on the edge of his bed. “Sit. Relax.”  
  
Bit hard to relax when he’s being somewhat aggressive, but I want to. I so want to. It’s difficult to relax around Pierre, period. Making an effort might help my anxiety, though.  
  
I shift my weight on the bed, keeping my eyes fixed on Pierre as he paces in front of me. He’s deep in thought, brow furrowing, gaze turned inward.  
  
Then he speaks. “I'll be away for several months this tour.” Which has already been mentioned. I just nod. Pierre continues. “Matt called just before and he wants you to stay with him while I'm gone.”  
  
I blink. What? That I didn't see coming. “Sir?”  
  
Pierre’s expression darkens. “You'll do what I tell you.” Not a question. I nod again.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“You can't stay where you are as I will be suspending the rent while we're away.” He halts his pacing and stands right in front of me, glowering down into my eyes. “So, this actually works. The other solution was for you to stay here. But, Chelle would want to be here, so Matt’s request is timely.”  
  
I swallow hard, not wanting show any reaction to his statement, because in all honesty, it makes me somewhat more at ease than I was before. And I don't want Pierre to think that I'm overly pleased by the prospect of spending time with the Avenged frontman. None of this is meant to benefit me, not really. That knowledge hurts to some degree, because I know I crave appreciation, and maybe something more. I can't put that thought into words, though…  
  
“You’ll stay with me tonight, and tomorrow we’ll sort everything else out.” He looks at me pointedly and I nod again.  
  
I have one question, though. “Do you need anything from me, sir?”  
  
A strange light flickers in Pierre’s stern gaze, but then he shakes his head. “Not tonight.” He glances at a clock on the wall. “I'll leave you to freshen up. Dinner will be at seven.” With those words he turns and leaves the room.  
  
I'm alone. With just my thoughts…


End file.
